kiseki no edan
by mamegoma
Summary: "woi kuroko-chi"pria berambut kuning ini berlari menuju pemain basket,bernomor punggung 15.ya,Kuroko Tetsuya.../"kalian ini,kita harus latihan sama-sama.kalau ga latihan sama yang lain" akashi mengeluarkan gunting andalan .../"WOI TSUNDERE,LO PUNYA KUPING GA SIH.DARI TADI GUE NGOMONG AMA LU TONG.." akashi mulai naik daun ralat naik darah ../


.

.

maafkan bila bertemu typo yang menggangu,gajelas,mau bikin humor jadi garing...,dont like dont read,rate:T,met baca bagi yang minat membaca fanciction ini

.

.

.

.

.

"woi kuroko- _chi_ "pria berambut kuning ini berlari menuju pemain basket,bernomor punggung ,Kuroko yang paling pendek diantara pemain basket yang lain _"kau jahat sekali author-san" *ditabok lupakan saja itu_. "ada apa,kise-kun?" kuroko kembali _mendribble_ bolanya.

"kita tanding _one on one_ yuk-ssu" kini sudah diketahui pria yang berambut kuning ini adalah si tukang _foto copy_ ,ya ryota menggeleng mendengar ajakan kise tadi "ada apa kuroko- _chi_? Kenapa ga mau-ssu?" kise ingin membuka jurus andalanya "NANGIS" tapi kayaknya kuroko ga peduli amat tuh.

"hoi,ryota,tetsuya kalian ngapain?" tiba-tiba sosok yang ga pengen diundang dateng. "ini akashi- _chi_ aku mengajak kuroko- _chi_ ,tanding one on one" kise memasang muka _baby face_.

Sang kapten basket mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala "kalian ini,kita harus latihan ga latihan sama yang lain" akashi mengeluarkan gunting andalan "gunting ku,yang akan bicara" akashi menyodorkan guntingnya ke muka kuroko dan kise.

" _gomen..gomen..._ aku dan kise-kun akan berkempul dengan yang lainnya" sang kapten tim basket _teiko_ ,segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. "ah elo sih,untung tadi tuh gunting belum udah ngomong bisa mampus kita" kuroko segera meninggalkan,kise yang terdiam di tempat,dan segera berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"kuroko- _chin_ ,kau lama sekali" sambut murasaki dengan,mulut yang penuh dengan keripik kentang.

"heh _gomen.._ ,lupakan saja ayo kita latihan" kuroko bungkuk-bungkuk kepada murasaki,jadi mirip bapak dengan anak. "kuroko- _chin_ jahat aku dari tadi di kacangin-ssu" krik..krik..krik..krik.

"kau berisik kise" aomine melempar bola basket ke kise,dan tepat mengenai,punggung kise _*ini author-nya kayaknya benci banget sama kise wak_

"hue...kau jahat sekali,dasar aomine dakian-ssu" kise menjulurkan lidahnya,aomine tidak keributan kecil bikin sang _pemimpin_ ngamuk. "hei kalian jangan berisik,ini tempat buat latihan basket bukan buat kalian ngobrol sana di warkop"

Semua langsung diem,ga ada yang satu makhluk yang ngebantah omongan si kapten _yandere_ ini. "woi akashi,gua ga berisik dari gua diem doang,kenapa gue ikut dimarahin sih- _nodayo_ " makhluk berambut hijau ini berani membantah omongan si kapten.

"shintaro jangan membuatku marah,nanti sesudah latihan akan aku tusuk dengan gunting ku" akashi tersenyum keji..semuanya memandang midorima.

"lho kok ditusuk gunting,jangan dong kan prend- _nanodayo_ " midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tak melorot itu. "yasudah,baik kita mulai latihannya" mood akasih langsung balik seperti semula.

Selesai latihan basket mereka semua pulang ke kandang mereka eh bukan melainkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "hoi shintaro" panggil akashi,dia melihat midorima jalan sendiri _#dasarjones,manaudahjonestsundrepula_

Midorima mempercepat langkahnya,mungkin dia takut dengan ancaman akasih kalau dia mau di tusuk dengan gunting,akashi setengah berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan midorima "oi shintaro,gua ga gua Cuma kebawa emosi aja kok"

Midorima berhenti refleks akashi masih jalan "WOI TSUNDERE,LO PUNYA KUPING GA TADI GUE NGOMONG AMA LU TONG.." akashi mulai naik daun ralat naik darah "cepet pengen ngomong apaan- _nodayo_ ,gua nanti telat- _nanodayo_ "

"gini,besok gua minta elo kumpulin tuh bocah-bocah" akasih ngomong tanpa melihat wajah takut dia terpesona dengan wajah _megane_ midorima " _kau bilang apa author-san,awas kau nanti_ " author-nyalangsung kabur..

Midorima langsung sok kegantengan,dia menaikan alis sebelah kirinya "so,bocah mana?bocah di sekitar sini jarang ada-nanodayo,paling adanya BOPUNG (bocah kampung)" akashi menggeram dia pengen jitak itu orang

"maksud gua,lu besok kumpulin ryota,daiki,tetsuya,dan mukun"

Midorima masih stay cool "hah,apa _nanodayo?_ mukun,mukun sape tong?" sumpah nih orang bikin akashi marah dan,

Ckris..ckriss _*bukan bunyi hape,kalo orang lagi selfie_

Gunting akashi langsung menyambar,rambut hijau midorima "akashi apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku- _nanodayo_ " midorima segera mundur ke belakang."HOROR" sekarang yang didepannya ini serasa bukan sosok akasih yang dia kenal.

"mukun si atsushi,kalau lo ngebantah bisa jadi saitama yang ber- _megane_ " akasih tersenyum dingin "ba-ba-baik kapten,gomen..jam berapa mereka di suruh berkumpul,yang mulia" midorima langsung connect.

"jam 9 pagi di lapangan basket,deket komplek rumah harus tepat waktu kalau ga..." akashi mulai memainkan guntingnya langsung membungkukan badannya " _hai..hai_..saya tau tuan,tuan saya pulang udah telat."

Akasih menatap midorima bingung "tadi lu bilang apa,telat?" midorima mengganguk "telat kenapa?" pipi midorima langsung berubah menjadi merah."oh gua tau lu pasti pengen jemput takao kan?" akasih menunjuk muka midorima dengan guntingnya yang keji midorima langsung kabur,dia bakal mati di tempat.

Akasih ngakak sendiri ngeliatnya "hahaha,dasar tsundere akut ahahah" _-"_ _akasih masih waras kah?_

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu sedang berjalan sendirian ditengah keramaian kota _*maklumkurokobelomresmijadiansamamomoi_ lalu sampai di cafe,ia mampir dulu untuk membeli milkshake kesukaannya,dan dia melihat orang yang iya kenali.

"lho aomine-kun?" kuroko menghampiri,pemuda yang berkulit hitam,dekil,ber-otak hentai pula. * _maaf kata-kata kasar dari author,maaf yang nge-fans sama aomine._

Aomine menenggok kearah kuroko,nah mereka berdua jadi mirip adek kakak "eh,kuroko sendirian aja nih?" aomine celingak-celinguk "iya,gua tau kalo gua jones bray.." aomine hanya ngakak denger temenya ngomong begitu "udah ah ketemu lo malah bikin gue terhina tau gak sih?"

"gak" aomine meninggalkan kuroko "heh aomine-kun _chotto matte yo!"_ kuroko berlari mengikuti sang _seme_. Kuroko mengikuti aomine hingga sampai di meja makan,dan "ah..kuroko- _chin,_ aomine- _chin_ kalian sedang apa di sini?" tiba-tiba murasaki duduk di sebelah aomine tanpa ada yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk

"elo dateng sama siapa mu?" tanya aomine "gue dateng sama kise-chin,noh lagi gadoin cewek" kuroko tersedak "godain kali bukan gadoin" kuroko membenarkan kata-kata si mukun.

"kuroko-chi,aomine-chi kalian di sini juga rupanya" kise langsung duduk di samping kuroko,mulai dah tuh anak godain kuroko. "eh telepon midorima sama akasih deh" akhirnya kuroko angkat bicara dan kise kaget "NGAJAK AKASIH,GA SALAH TUH.." mereka berdua langsung protes.

"yaudah suruh midorima aja" kise merasa ga setuju "ga,ngapain ngundang langganan _oha-asa_ ,mana dia bawa lucy itemnya pula-ssu"kise protes panjang lebar. "ilah ga papa,dari pada akasih pilih yang mana?" aomine menunjuk muka kise,nah tuh rambut kuning langsung kicep

Kise nyerah dan menggambil ponselnya "gue telpon midorima nih ye" semuaanya mengganguk " _moshi..moshi_ midorima ngumpul yuk- _ssu_ "terdengar suara di sebrang sana " _maaf shin-chan sedang narik becak,sama gue.."_ yang jawab telepon dari kise adalah "eh,bakao- _chi_?"

" _iya shin-chan lagi sama gue sekarang"_ kise ga mau kalah dari takao"gue pengen bicara,sama midorima- _chi_.bukan ama elo-ssu" kise terdengar suara dari sebrang " _ah bakao,sini hadphone gue.."_

Tuut..

Tuut...tuut..

Tuut...

"yah,ilah pake di tutup segala lagi- _ssu_ " kise hampir membantig hp-nya,semuanya yang hadir disitu menatap kise dengan binggung "kenapa?" tanya murasakibara, "mereka malah asik berdua" malah tambah binggung mereka jadinya "siapa? Midorima?" tanya aomine

Kise mengganguk,semuanya langsung kaget dan "tunggu jangan berisik abang _tsundere_ nelpon lagi" " _hoi kise,ada apa menelponku-nodayo"_ kali ini midorima yang jawab "ano,midorima-chi ngumpul bareng yuk di cafe x" midorima langsung meng-iyakan dan menutup telepon.

15 menit kemudian

"ah mido- _chin_.."murasaki menyambut kedatangan midorima,dan... "siapa dia mido- _chin_?" murasaki menunjuk mahkluk yang di belakangnya itu,tanpa di kenalkan dia langsung memperkenalkan diri "gue kazunari takao bro" _*nah nih orang sksd banget (author-nya komen mulu)_

"jadi ada perlu apa aku di undang disini?,dan mana akasih?- _nanodayo_ " midorima menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah kanan kuroko "tadi aku ingin mengajaknya dan banyak yang ga setuju kalau aku mengajak akasih" kuroko curhat

Midorima jadi keiinget pesan dari sang kapten "hoi... _minna-san_ ,besok kalian di suruh kumpul ama akasih di yang ada di kompleknya akasih jam 9,dan harus tepat waktu kalau ga rambut kalian bisa gundul-nodayo" lalu dia nambah perkataannya lagi

"gue sih ga peduli kalau rambut kalian gundul- _nodayo_ " cih dasar tsundere,masih memeluk sikap tsundere yang sudah stadium akhir.

"serius nih midorima- _chi_?"tanya kise takut-takut midorima nganguk "serem amat,kok gua bisa ketiban sial begini ya?" aomine menundukan kepalanya "tadi rambut bagian depanku sempat,digunting olehnya" semuanya langsung menatap midorima.

"SERIUS LO?" semuanya kaget,apalagi takao "iya masa gue boong- _nanodayo_ " semuanya langsung pada diem,dan... "daripada ngomongin akasih,kan ga baek mending selfie yuk.." takao mengajak mereka ber-enam untuk selfie semuanya setuju.

"kise jangan lupa masukin instagram ya" kuroko menggigatkan kise,hari sudah semakin malam,dan akhirnya mereka pada pulang

Keesokan-nya anak-anak GOM pada ngumpul di tempat yang sudah di janjikan sebenernya nambah dua orang ya momoi dan berdua Cuma ngeliatin GOM latihan,dan akhirnya latihan kapten menutup.

" _arigato gozaimasu_ _minna-san_ udah kumpul _on time_ di sini" akasih menutup latihannya,dan "tapi saya kecewa" semuanya jadi diem,momoi dan takao jadi ikutan diem "ryota,tetsuya,shintaro,atsushi,dan daiki kenapa tadi malam kalian ngumpul ga ngajak saya?" semuanya cengok kok dia bisa tau sih?- _chin,-ssu,-nanodayo_

" _ano.._ akasih-kun tau darimana kami ngumpul-ngumpul?" tanya kuroko polos sang akasih mulai marah dia mulai memperlihatkan sikapnya yang _yandere_ -itu " _bakamon..._ ini era moderen,gue lihat instagram enak-enakan ngumpul bareng-bareng tanpa ngajak gue"

Akasih menggeluarkan gunting ukuran jumbo,sudahlah ga ada harapan lagi untuk mereka melihat shin- _chan_ nya dimarahin langsung ngakak "woi elo..yang ngakak kesini" takao langsung diem kek patung,takao berjalan pelan menuju sang _yandere_

"elo temenya shintaro?,lo juga ikut kan tadi malem,sekarang lo ikuttan baris bersama mereka SEKARANG.." _*anjerr akasih galak amat_ ...takao segera menurut dan "gue bakal kasih kalain hukuman,semoga diterima dengan iklhas"

Mereka bertujuh serasa kayak di medan perang dan

Ckris..

Ckriss..ckriss..

Ckriss..

Ckriss..

Ckriss..ckriss..

"gue selfie lho sama momoi,bukan motong rambut kalian" akasih membuang guntingnya itu dan berfoto mesra dengan momoi _kuroko: "ahk tidak akasih-kun..hampir saja kami jadian" aomine:"momoi-san mau aja sama abang yandere sih"_ semuanya bernapas dengan lega,rambut mereka masih ada.

Akhirnya mereka bertujuh sama-sam ga pengen mati duluan di tempat ini dan kise mulai curhat duluan "anjer..tadi pas bunyi _ckris..ckriss..._ ,akasih udah motong rambut di antara kita,ternyata dia malah selfie- _ssu_ " kise membuka botol minumnya "sama saya juga,kaget banget tiba-tiba disuruh ikutan baris" takao menarik napas lega.

"ah yang penting kita ga jadi kayak anime yang di sebelah" ujar kuroko

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gomen...endingnya gantung banget,mana rada ga mencoba bikin yang baca jadi terhibur eh mungkin jadi garing ...juga kalau sang author-nya tiba-tiba nonggol karena,author adalah dalangnya di balik semua sandiwara ini *tawa devil**_

 _ **Yosh waktunya untuk pamit,jumpa lagi deengan saya di FF yang berbeda bye...bye..**_


End file.
